


A First

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confessions, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, If you are coming for fluff you've come to the right place, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Texting, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Al caer en la tentación, Stephen y Everett experimentaron algo que ninguno de los dos había hecho en años mientras Everett estaba visitando al Hechicero una noche. Un beso. Un primer beso sorpresa ante ello.





	A First

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566034) by [KuroBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura). 

> ¡Mucho amor a KuroBakura por dejarme traducir su hermoso OS!  
Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice <3

Stephen no podía dejar de mirar los labios de Everett. Estaba reteniendo el impulso de simplemente tomarlo en sus brazos y plantar un beso en esos hermosos labios. Cuanto más han estado saliendo, más se ha enamorado Stephen de él. No se ha sentido así por nadie desde sus años de secundaria. Everett de repente tomó un trago de su agua. Incluso la forma en que estaba bebiendo agua estaba encendiendo al Hechicero. Todo su cuerpo se sentía cálido y su corazón latía con emoción.

Mientras Everett alejaba la copa de sus labios, Stephen simplemente no pudo soportarlo más. Cuando Everett se volvió para mirar a Stephen, Stephen fue a por él. Rápidamente se inclinó hacia adelante y estrelló sus labios contra Everett antes de que Everett tuviera la oportunidad de decir una palabra. Everett empujó a Stephen en estado de shock mientras sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Además, se estaba sonrojando. Esperaba una reacción, pero no esperaba _esa _reacción de Everett.

"¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?" Everett exclamó, sin saber qué hacer exactamente en ese momento. Stephen no se arrepintió, pero deseaba que fuera mejor. Especialmente para Everett.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que besó a otro hombre. Olvidó tal sentimiento.

"¿No es obvio lo que acabo de hacer, señor Ross?" Stephen respondió. Era muy obvio para Everett. Everett se levantó y miró hacia otro lado, todavía sonrojado. Apretó el puño. Por mucho que Everett quisiera golpear a Stephen por hacer lo que hizo, no iba a hacerlo. Fue porque estaba asustado. Miedo de que Stephen no lo aceptara. Han pasado** años** desde que Everett ha estado con alguien, hombre o mujer. Y también, en el fondo, siente algo por Stephen. Everett no estaba seguro de cómo hacer esto.

"¿Hiciste eso porque quisiste o simplemente sin razón?" Everett respondió con calma. Stephen de repente se sintió tan mal. El tono de la voz de Everett no era de enojo, sino de nerviosismo y dolor.

"Porque _quería _hacerlo. Voy a admitirlo. Everett, realmente me gustas. No quise hacerte enojar o molestar. Si me odias, lo entiendo, pero no te voy a mentir". Stephen dijo. De repente, Everett miró a Stephen, pero ahora estaba sonriendo. No estaba seguro de si aún debía ser cauteloso de revivir en este momento.

"¿T-te gusto? ¿En serio, gustarte? ¿De esa manera?" Preguntó Everett. Stephen asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí. También me siento_ atraído_ por ti, Everett. Muy atraído por ti". Stephen le dijo. Everett tragó saliva.

"También me agradas, Stephen. La razón por la que reaccioné es porque... no solo no lo esperaba, sino que... han pasado años desde que besé a alguien por quien me sentía así. He estado queriendo hacer eso por un tiempo, para ser honesto ". Everett explicó. De repente, Stephen se levantó y sostuvo a Everett cerca de él.

"Entiendo y lo siento". Stephen habló mientras lo sostenía. Everett tuvo una idea.

"Bueno... puedes besarme _propiamente_ ahora si quieres". Everett se levantó al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Stephen cuando lo presionó contra él. Stephen sonrió y miró a Everett.

"Estaría encantado." Stephen respondió. Ahora, Everett tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Stephen inclinó la cabeza hacia Everett y volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de Everett. Esta vez, Everett no lo apartó. De hecho, Everett envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Stephen. Ninguno de los dos quería que este sentimiento se detuviera o se desvaneciera. Ambos querían quedarse así tanto como pudieran. Pero al fin. Un minuto después, ambos hombres se apartaron para recuperar el aliento, soltándose mientras se miraban y luego sonrieron.

"Te amo, Everett". Cuando lo dijo en voz alta, le dio a Stephen una sensación tan feliz dentro de su pecho. A Stephen le pareció maravilloso que ahora se descubriera abiertamente cómo se siente con respecto a Everett. Lo mismo vale para Everett. En este punto, se dio cuenta de que Stephen realmente lo amaba.

"Yo también te amo", dijo Everett. De repente, Stephen dejó escapar una risita. Everett se confundió.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?", Preguntó Everett. Stephen se calmó lo suficiente como para empaparse

"Oh nada. Es solo que ... eres tan lindo”. Respondió Stephen. Everett se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

"NO soy lindo", le dijo Everett.

"¡Ooooh, sí, lo eres!" Stephen respondió rápidamente.

"No hay nada en mí que sea _"lindo"_ ", respondió Everett. Stephen puso una mano sobre una de las mejillas de Everett y lo miró a los ojos.

"Le ruego que difiera, señor Ross. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar de opinión", le dijo Stephen. Everett suspiró. Olvidó cómo era estar en una relación o el comienzo de una. Le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero por primera y única vez ... Everett estaba entusiasmado con eso. La última vez que tuvo un novio, fue en la escuela secundaria, pero aun así... fue difícil ser abierto al respecto y después de que esa relación terminó, solo salió con un par de mujeres desde entonces, aunque, de todos modos, han pasado años desde que ha estado con alguien. Ahora, estaba listo para salir con alguien de nuevo. Sería interesante para los dos.

"...Lo dejaré pasar. _Esta vez_”. Everett habló.

"¿Por qué? ¿Me va a castigar, Capitán?” Stephen respondió en un tono coqueto. Everett se puso nervioso mientras ocultaba su rostro mientras articulaba "Oh, Dios mío". Stephen se rio para sí mismo.

_"Oh, amo tanto a este hombre"_, pensó Stephen. Everett no podía creer que acabara de hacer eso, pero aun así... no estaba sorprendido. Secretamente, él estaba sonriendo debajo. Stephen le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza a Everett. Everett se calmó y los dos pasaron un poco más de tiempo juntos antes de que Everett tuviera que irse, lo que entristeció a Stephen, pero entiende que Everett no estaba listo para pasar la noche.

###

Mientras Stephen estaba sentado en su escritorio, leyendo un libro antes de acostarse, su teléfono sonó. Miró la pantalla. Fue un mensaje de Everett. Rápidamente recogió y miró el mensaje.

**ER:** _Solo tuve un pensamiento. Sé por qué somos oficialmente una pareja ahora, pero ... ¿quieres ir a una cita el viernes por la noche?_

El corazón de Stephen parecía que estaba a punto de latir fuera de su pecho. Stephen no tardó mucho en responder a ese mensaje.

**SS:** _¡Sí! ¡Sí, por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría!_

Everett respondió unos segundos después.

**ER:** _¡Genial! Por cierto, no dije esto antes, pero estoy muy contento de haber podido ser honestos con lo que sentimos el uno por el otro... Aunque ... algo está en mi mente._

Stephen no quería que Everett sintiera que no podía decirle nada.

**SS:** _No hay necesidad de estar nervioso. ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, amor?_

Esta respuesta tardó un poco más que las otras. Sin mencionar que también fue más largo que las otras respuestas.

**ER:** _Para ser honesto contigo ... Al principio me preocupaba que no sintieras lo mismo por mí. No soy exactamente un supermodelo o lo que solía ser hace 10 años o incluso hace 5 años. Por dentro y por fuera, tengo defectos y cicatrices. Ya sea que puedas verlos o no, los tengo. Ahora... me preocupa que después de un tiempo... me dejes. No sería la primera vez que alguien me ha aceptado de esta manera. Solo muy pocos. Realmente me gustas. Bueno, joder, ¿a quién estoy bromeando? Te amo, Stephen. Más de lo que piensas que hago. Aunque pueda ser un poco duro, te prometo que nunca te lastimaré. Quiero estar contigo. Para el resto de mi vida. Eso es lo que he estado pensando y cómo me siento._

Stephen quería abrazarlo tanto en este momento. Él sabía lo que se siente no ser quien realmente eres en un mundo donde la gente quiere derribarte o destrozarte para convertirte en algo que no eres. Realmente también pensó en Everett como el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Como un _Dios_ en sus ojos. Stephen respondió el mensaje.

**SS:** Everett, por favor, no pienses que no eres lo suficientemente bueno porque eres increíble. Además, no quiero un supermodelo. ¿Por qué querría un supermodelo cuando ya tengo al hombre más sexy del planeta? Y sí, estoy hablando de ti, Everett. Para mí, eres la criatura más magnífica que jamás haya caminado por este planeta. Yo también tengo defectos. Prefiero que seas quién eres más que nadie porque así es como te amo. Con todo mi corazón. ¿Lo entiendes?

Lo que Stephen no pudo ver o fue que Everett estaba llorando al otro lado. Everett no pudo contener su alegría.

**ER:** ¡Lo hago! ¡Lo entiendo! No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy ahora. ¡Siento que estoy en la luna!

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Stephen.

**SS:** Sabes... Puedo hacer eso físicamente posible.

ER: ... Sin embargo, ¿no sería difícil respirar sin el equipo adecuado?

Sin embargo, Everett tenía un buen punto. Un muy buen punto en eso.

**SS:** Bueno... no sería _esa_ luna exacta, pero sería una luna de algún tipo o en algún lugar.

No importaba qué luna fuera, Everett estaba tan feliz. Y también lo era Stephen. La conversación duró unos minutos más antes de que Everett tuviera que irse a la cama. Stephen volvió a dejar su teléfono sobre el escritorio y terminó el capítulo de su libro que estaba leyendo antes de irse a dormir. Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**EL FIN**


End file.
